guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Darrin
Lord Darrin, Pre-Searing Lord Darrin is in charge of Fort Ranik. Quests Involved In *The True King Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Fort Ranik Dialogue :"Hail and well met, stranger. My name is Lord Darrin. I'm charged with overseeing Fort Ranik. Is there anything I can clarify for you?" Lord Darrin, Post-Searing Lord Darrin provides the briefing for the Fort Ranik mission. Quests Involved In *Regent Valley Defense Location *Ascalon **Fort Ranik Dialogue :"I've seen this sort of thing before, and it does not bode well, not at all. What is it you desire, my friend?" Your words are quite grim. :"Today is a dark day in the history of Ascalon." Why? :"The Charr have breached the Wall again. They burn our homes and threaten to take what little we have left. The guards who man the Wall have fallen back, and the Charr army marches on Ascalon City." How did this happen? :"The Charr are beasts, but it appears they are not as stupid as many think. They organized a large invasion force and simply overwhelmed the garrison at the Northern Gate. :Prince Rurik is directing an organized defense. Even now, he marches toward the Wall from the captial city of Rin. Even so, Rin is far to the west. By the time he arrives, Ascalon City may have already fallen." Never fear, Brother, we will rise again. :"Your words are inspiring, but I'm afraid the end of Ascalon is near. How long can we hold out against such a beastly race as the Charr? They have only one goal, and that is to see the end of us all. You've heard the rumors... even Prince Rurik thinks the time has come to abandon the cities and make for the mountain pass." What must I do to save Ascalon City? :"The Ascalon Army is scattered and in retreat. But small teams are regrouping and making stands against the invaders. If you can push back the Charr, force them out and retake the Wall, Ascalon City will be saved." I'm on my way. See you at the Wall. :"The events of the next few hours will either be written about in legend or torn from human memory by the claws of the Charr. The choice of which of these things comes to pass is up to you. Good luck." → Characters from other campaigns may see this dialogue: :"It was near here that the Charr armies overwhelmed the defenders of the Great Northern Wall and began to push into the lands of Ascalon. With the armies of the Ascalons in disarray the Charr armies pushed towards Ascalon City. As Prince Rurik marched from the capital city of Rin to the west with reinforcements, those remaining among the armies of Ascalon near the wall attempted to regroup and make one final push against the Charr to try and re-take the wall. If you choose to enter this mission, you will witness the last ditch effort by the surviving Ascalons to drive the Charr back north of the wall." Category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies) Category:Fort Ranik (location) Category:Fort Ranik (Pre-Searing) Category:Ascalon Army